


No Other Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst. Definitely angst, Decans dying, Everyone tries to comfort Fresh but nothing works, Feels Train, Flashback of, Fresh is depressed even without his feelings, I am such a sadist mweh heh heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Decans died and Fresh is kinda depressed and locked himself in his room for four years. His mother and brothers are trying to help him.
Relationships: CQ & Comyet, CQ & Geno & Fresh & Error, Decans & Fresh, Error & Geno & Fresh, Error & Ink
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Other Choice

It's been four years since Decans died of a mysterious illness. Four years of Fresh digging himself a deep hole. Four years since his emotions disappeared once again. Four years of not wanting to do anything, nor wanting to see anyone. Ever since Decans died, Fresh has been even more of an emotionless shell than normal. Decans was the one spark of brightness, the one person that could make him feel. His mom, Geno, even Error were trying to make him come out of the hole he dug for himself. But to no avail. He won’t come out of his room, won’t react to anyone trying to help him, will only open his door for food. 

CQ was starting to get worried about her son. It wasn’t like him to lock himself in his room for days on end without even saying hello to anyone. She felt that some action must be taken or she might lose the son she loves, imperfections and all. She knocks on Fresh’s door and hears the mumbled “Go away” that comes from within. “Fresh. Come out of your room. Now.” 

“But Ma. I don’t wanna.” Is Fresh’s response to his mother’s demand. 

“Fresh. I’m going to come in on the count of three if you don’t open this door right now. One.” She starts counting. “Two.”

Fresh’s bed creaks as he gets up and walks over to the door. “Three.” He opens the door before CQ can, and stares at her with a blank look, not even bothering to put his shades on. He looks very tired and ruffled, as if he just didn’t care anymore. Not that he cared much to begin, mind you. “There. Ya happy Ma? I came out.” Fresh said, still in that tired, utterly disinterested tone of voice.

“Fresh! That’s no way to speak young man! We’re trying to help you.” CQ almost yells at Fresh. “None of us like seeing you like this.” She continues in a softer tone. “I know you took Decan’s loss harshly, but it’s been four years Fresh. Four. Years. The rest of us got over it, even if it took us awhile. I know he was your closest friend, no, your only friend, but you can’t keep sulking here, not letting anyone in.” She tries to reason with him, but to no avail. It’s no use. He’s heard everything already, and not just from his mom and brothers. 

“Ma. There’s no need ta go on. I’ll come with ya.” Fresh speaks quietly. His mom stops and looks at him hanging his head down, not meeting her gaze. 

“Mom?” Geno asked, tugging at CQ’s shirt, trying to get her attention. CQ keeps staring at Fresh. “Geno?! What are you doing here? I told you to stay resting on the couch with Error!” CQ looks down at Geno, concerned about why her oldest son would want her so soon after she left. But it was too late. Geno had spotted Fresh behind their mother and his eyes started shining, happy that his brother was up. “Fresh! You’re up for once!” Geno says, stepping around CQ.

“I guess..” Fresh responds in a scratchy voice. “Ma made me.”

Geno pulls his younger brother into a hug, Fresh looking back at him blankly. “Never scare us like that ever again. We thought you’d never come out.”

“What do ya mean? I scared ya?” 

“Yes. You gave us quite the fright, sulking in your room like that. It’s not like you Fresh.” CQ responds for Geno, speaking in a softer voice than before. “I’m getting you some help, just like I do when Error needs someone to talk to.”

“Ma. I don’t need any help. I’m still my rad-tastic self.” Fresh tries for a smile, it comes out more like a pained grimace.

“I don’t care whether you think you need help or not. I’m telling you, it’s not healthy to sulk in your room for four years.” CQ tries to make Fresh see some sense, but it’s still not working. Fresh can be immensely stubborn when he wants to.  
“Ma. I’m not gonna talk to anyone. There’s no point in it. Nothins gonna bring Deccy-decc back…” Fresh speaks one last time before backing into his room and closing the door. He sits down on the other side and puts his head between his knees, sighing.

“Fresh! Open the door!” CQ says, exasperated. “I have to take Geno to the hospital. I am not dealing with this today!” She turns to Geno who is still clinging onto her leg and speaks quietly to him. “Go downstairs to Error. He ought to be waking up by now.”

“I don’t want to. I want to stay with Fresh mom. He needs me.” Geno looks up at his mom and pleads with her. He just wants to stay by his brother. 

“Geno. I’m dealing with Fresh right now. Go downstairs and wait for me with Error until it’s time to go.” She stops Geno and turns him towards the stairs. “Please. I need you to go with your brother.”

Geno holds his ground, surprisingly strong for all his weaknesses. “I. Will. Not. Go. Downstairs! I’m going to see Fresh, and you can’t stop me Mom!” He goes around CQ and opens Fresh’s door, pushing him back a little. He closes the door on their mother and turns back to Fresh.

“Go away Gen. I know what ya're here ta say, and I’m not gonna have any of it!” Fresh says, raising his voice almost to the point of yelling, something that is unusual about the normally pretty chill skeleton. “Just leave me alone…” He looks down at his feet and mumbles. “I just want to be alone right now.”

Geno sits beside Fresh, and doesn’t respond, just sits there quietly. After a while, it’s Fresh who starts talking with Geno. Apparently all it took was for him to be left alone and not spoken to, but at the same time having a comforting presence nearby. 

“Gen… I’m sorry…” He starts. “I had never known what it was like ta actually have feelings, ta actually care about anyone or anything before I met Decans.” Fresh takes a deep breath before continuing, cutting off Geno’s protests about his apology. “I know I’ve been kinda distant lately, but it’s the first time I’ve ever lost anyone. The only times I’ve ever even felt anything, were because of the Dec-brah.” He lets Geno put a gentle arm around him and hug him.

“Fresh… You have no reason to be sorry for all this. If anyone were to be sorry, it should be me, Error, and Mom for getting all up in your face about this." Geno keeps trying to comfort Fresh, even after he’s said that he doesn’t want to talk. He leans into Fresh and holds him closer. “Fresh, you should know by now that we only want the best for you. We care about you even if you aren’t able to care about any of us. We all love you just the way you are, even Error, however may he try to hide it, cares about you."He sighs before looking up at his younger brother’s face.

“Geno. Don’t ya get it? I’m a freak. An abomination of nature. I can’t feel emotions. I can’t care for anyone. I’m a parasite. Don’t lie ta yourself. You don’t care ‘bout me. Ya shouldn’t care ‘bout me. I can’t return the favor. I don’t know why it was ‘bout Deccy tha made me feel, but I’m back ta normal now tha my only friend is gone….” 

Fresh leads off into silence and Geno realizes he fell asleep after his outburst. He calls their mom in while he untangles himself from Fresh. Once CQ gets in there she picks up Fresh and lays him on his bed, tucking him in before quietly leaving the room with Geno.


End file.
